Betrayed
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: Edward betray Bella in the worst way. He cheated on her. Set after New Moon he hadn't been back long when the entire Cullen family and Bella took a trip to Alaska. Bella found Edward with Tanya and Irina. Who exactly is this new member to the Denails?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella is human.**

**Set after New Moon.  
**

* * *

Bellas POV

I sighed in relief. The forever long shopping trip that Alice had drug me on was over. We were in Alaska. Alice had somehow gotten Charlie to agree to me going with them to Alaska to meet her 'cousins' the Denali's. The reason for this trip was that the Denali's had found another vegetarian vampire and he had joined there coven. We walked into the house. I went to go upstairs when I saw Alice's eyes glaze over. After the shopping trip Alice said we would be meeting the new addition to the Denali coven.

"Bella no don't go up there." Alice said suddenly.

"Don't be silly Alice." I said shaking my head. But some part of me knew I should believe her. "We are the only ones here." I walked up the steps and into the room were me and Edward were staying. I gasped in pain. Edward, Tanya, and Irina were all laying on the bed naked Edward was on top of Tanya. Tears rushed down my cheeks. Alice was suddenly at my side as I started to hyperventilate.

"Easy Bella." Alice said soothingly. Edward jumped off the bed and his eyes landed on me.

"Bella." He said moving towards me.

"Don't Edward." Alice snapped at him. "Don't even talk to her." Alice scooped me into her arms. "It would be better if you three just stayed up here but try to keep it in your pants." Alice carried me down the stairs and lay me on the couch. She gently play with my hair. I started a whole new round of sobs just as the front door opened. Carlisle glanced around.

"Alice what is going on?" Carlisle asked. There stood Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Kate, Carmen, Elazer, and a male vampire I didn't know watching me sob.

"Why don't you ask your first son." Alice snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to snap." She climbed on the couch next to me and pulled me to her.

"We came back from our shopping trip. I tried to stop her but....Bella went up the stairs to find Edward, Tanya, and Irina all well naked in bed." Alice said trying to find a way to keep it less.....bold. I sobbed harder. "Shh sh Bella." Shock covered all their faces. Jaspers face however was contorted in pain. I knew he was feeling everything I felt.

"Um Excuse me." Jasper said quietly. "Her emotion is really strong right now." I closed me eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

Alices POV

I picked Bella up and moved her to what was mine and Jaspers room. Jasper had finally came back into the house. Carlisle had called Edward, Tanya, and Irina downstairs.

"Edward I'm ashamed of you." Carlisle said calmly. "You hurt Bella and you hurt her bad."

"It can't be that bad." Tanya argued.

"Really?" Jasper asked and then Tanya's face formed a pain look.

"STOP." Tanya yelled.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Jasper asked and I watched as her pained look faded. I glanced around. Esme looked heart broken. Rose was glaring at the three and she didn't even like Bella. Emmett's face showed nothing but anger. Carmen like Esme was heartbroken, I knew it was because of what they put Bella through. She may have only known Bella for a few days but Bella was easy to like even easy to love. Elazer to seemed disappointed like Carlisle. I was absolutely pissed though. I wanted nothing more than to rip the three of them to shreds and burn the pieces.

"Edward we are going home the day after tomorrow. I think it would be best if you stayed here if that was okay with Elazer." Carlisle said quietly. Elazer nodded.

"Yes he may stay here. I can't think of the pain it would cause Bella for him to go back home with you." Elazer said quietly.

"Okay so why don't we introduce the newest Denali." Carmen said smiling had the new vampire step forward.

"This is Kaleb." She said and smiled just as Bella stepped down the stairs. Her eyes locked with his and I was thrown into a vision. Bella was sobbed uncontrollably and Kaleb walked in and wrapped his arms around he holding her closely. I smiled as I came out of the vision. Bella eyes turned and landed on Edward. Her face showed no emotion. I wonder if this was what she was like when he, we, left her. I rushed over to her and pulled her to where I sat with Jasper I sat he between me and him. She leaned her head against me. Jasper placed his hand on hers. I knew he was trying to calm her raging emotions.

"Thank you Jasper." She whispered.

"Okay." Elazer said loudly."Kaleb you already know the Denial's lets introduce to our close friends the Cullen's."

"This is Edward." He said pointing to Edward. "Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Bella."

"Shes human?" He asked referring to Bella.

"Ah yes. Her and Edward are....were together." Carlisle spoke quietly. His eyes flashed to Edwards face and I could tell he was recalling what he had seen earlier with full understanding now. Anger covered his face.

"Oh." Kaleb said still glaring at Edward. A low growl came from Edwards chest and I wondered what Kaleb was thinking.

"Okay anyway." Elazer continued trying to keep things calm. "Edward has the gift of reading minds seeing what a person is thinking at the time." A smirk came across Kaleb's face and I was sure he was cussing Edward out in his mind. "Alice can see the future. Carlisle is near to immune to human blood. Jasper can read and control emotion. Emmett is really strong. Rose well Rose is pretty." Rose smiled at this. "And Bella is strange for a human. Edward can't read her mind. Jane Volturi's powers can hurt her and Aro can't read her mind either." Kaleb looked....impressed. I glanced down at Bella who was staring at her lap.

"Its very nice to meet you all." He said kindly but there was a hint of malice I was sure that was directed at Edward. Kaleb was looking at Bella.

"Oh Kaleb why don't you tell them about your power." Carmen said quietly.

"Oh of course." Kaleb said politely. "I have to power of copying someone else's power and using it. When I meet someone I automatically copy there power if they have one."

"Thats neat." Emmett said his voice booming. I smiled slightly. Bella's eyes began to droop. There was some light conversation for a few minutes on nearly every ones part but Kaleb and Edward who sat there glaring at each other. Bella had fallen asleep with tears streaming down her face. I picked her up.

"I'm going to go lay her in mine and Jasper's room." I said quietly.

Kalebs POV

After Alice had walked out carrying Bella upstairs I walked outside. I followed the path that led into the woods and took a deep unneeded breath. I stood there a few moments before walking back towards the house thinking about the beautiful broken angel I had just met. I don't understand how Edward could want Tanya or Irinia when he had Bella. I shook my head as I neared the house suddenly Edward was standing in front of me. Stupid ass, I thought. A low growl erupted from him.

"Keep your thoughts off Bella," He growled. "She is still mine." Anger flashed in my eyes and I knew it.

"Shes not an object of possession Eddie. Shes a human being. A person." I snapped at him. "I don't think she belongs to you. I pretty sure she doesn't want you. I mean you did cheat on her." He shoved me hard but I stood my ground. I let him throw the first punch. I caught is hand and twisted him. I shoved him to the ground.

"Look here. You may wanna watch who you pick a fight with. You don't me very well yet." I growled at him. He jumped to his feet and swung at me again. I laughed slightly as dodged him. "Need for control is that why you wanted Bella?" He jumped at me and bit into my shoulder. I hissed in pain as I shoved him off of me and punched him in the face. Everyone had rushed out of the house with the exception of Bella. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward. Anger pure anger was what I felt now. I shot one last glare at Edward as I walked into the house to hear sobbing. I rushed up the stairs to find Alice's door wide open and Bella lying there sobbing. I walked in and sat next to her on the bed. I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her to me. I sighed as she gripped my shirt clinging to me. I gently rubbed her back in attempt to calm her. Then I remembered I know had Jasper's power. I subtly sent calming waves to her.

"Thank you," She muttered closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella is human.**

**Set after New Moon.  
**

* * *

Kalebs POV

I gently held Bella closely as she slept. She occasionally whimpered and I would send her another round of calming waves. Right now she was relaxed against me. The door to Alice's room opened and Edward stepped in. My eyes flashed to his warningly as a low feral growl escaped his lips and I knew it was because of the sight me holding what he considered his. I saw it in his mind and before I had the chance to stop it he had thrown Bella across the room and lunged himself at me. I heard Bella scream out in pain. I grabbed Edward's arm and threw him off me. I pinned him to the ground as I yelled for Carlisle, remembering he was a doctor.

"I told you not to screw with me Edward." I growled. "I would fucking kill you right now if it wasn't for the fact I don't wanna cause trouble and Bella who has already been through enough is just across the room. I am going to let you up I suggest you get you now." I slowly pulled myself to my feet and watched as Edward did the same and walked out of the room. I turned to see Carlisle tending to Bella. I walked over and bent down to where the two were. Her eyes were closed. I tensed slightly.

"She okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah she will be but if he had thrown her much harder it would have killed her." Carlisle spoke sadly. "She's got a concussion. They back of her head is bleeding a little." Just as he said the last part I unintentionally breath in and could smell the blood. I closed my eyes a moment. I didn't affect me I didn't want to drain her blood. Right now I wanted to kill Edward. I stood abruptly and walked down the stairs quickly and out the door. I paced back and forth outside for a while.

Carlisle's POV

I called my family not including Edward upstairs to the room that was mine and Esme's. I looked at them seriously.

"Something happened while you guys were out hunting." I began. "Edward walked in to find Kaleb holding Bella closely. He was doing this for reason of keeping her calm. He got a little out of control he ended up throwing Bella out of his lap and into a wall. He nearly killed her. She has a concussion. He proceeded to attack Kaleb. I would say Kaleb handled him nicely. The thing is Edward can't come back to Forks with us. It would hurt Bella. Elazer has agreed to letting him stay here. But Kaleb and Edward will be at each others throats all the time and one of them will end up dead."

"I think its a good idea." Emmett agreed. Rosalie nodded.

"I think its a really good idea as well. I like Kaleb he is....a comfort it seems for Bella. When he was with her earlier her feelings of pain weren't as strong and it was more than him just using the powers he copied from me." Jasper spoke. Esme looked slightly sad but nodded anyways. I glanced at Alice who smiled deviously.

"I _know _its a good idea." She said and smiled.

"Okay I will go make the offer to him." I said and smiled at my family. I walked out of the house and followed Kaleb's scent to a small place in the woods.

"Kaleb." I spoke. "My family has an offer for you." He looked up at me his eyes were questioning.

"Edward can't come back to Forks. It isn't fair to Bella. But if he stays here one of you will have the other killed. So I'm offering you a place in my home." I suggested. "So what do think?" I watched a moment as he thought and took in my offer.

"Okay. When are you guys going back?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." I answered. "But you can come in a few days if you need time to pack your stuff."

"No worries." He said, "I only need my clothes."

* * *

**Sorry That I haven't updated in a few days. Reviews are very appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella is human.**

**Warning this Chap has adult themes.  
**

* * *

Kalebs POV

A few weeks had passed since i had moved to Forks and I have for some unknown reason found myself keeping my distance from Bella. But today I decided to go to her house. I walked in to my bedroom and an outfit lay on my bed with a sticky note saying where this it was signed Alice. I laughed slightly before changing in to the outfit. I quickly walked down the stairs and into the living room. I grabbed the keys to the car I had been bought, a '69 mustang. I drove over to Bella's house. As I pulled in to the drive I heard Bella, not just Bella but Bella screaming. Fuck. Like the girl hadn't been hurt enough. I ran jumped out of the car and ran quickly into the house. Bella lay on her bed with Edward standing over her. I shoved Edward away and a low growl erupted from my chest. I glanced over at Bella to see her laying her bed with out clothes on but it seemed like she had had a towel wrapped around because a towel lay crumpled at the end of her bed. Alice must have seen this coming because she, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose burst into Bella's room. The only reason I felt slightly relieved was because Edwards clothes were still on.

"Kaleb take Bella to the house," Alice said softly.

"You expect me to stay leave and not get my fair share of kicking his ass?" I asked incredulously.

"Damn it Kaleb. I have seen it you are the only person she is going to let touch her." Alice snapped at me. I took a deep breath. I cared to much for Bella and I swore to myself I wouldn't get involved with her more than just friends if anything. I walked over to Bella and scooped her up I grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed and draped it over her. I carried her outside and lay her in my car. I drove quickly back to the Cullen manor. When we got there, I wasn't sure what to do. I got out of the car and picked her up and carried her inside. I walked slowly up the stairs to my bedroom. I lay her on the bed and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and handed them to her. I looked away as she slid the clothes on.

"You can look now." She said quietly. I glanced back over at her. She was siting on the edge of the bed. I sighed as I walked over and sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked her softly and despite my better judgment I pulled her to me. She let her head fall on my head.

"I had just got out of the shower and I walked back into my room in a towel. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. He jumped to his feet and pulled the towel off me and shoved me on the bed. He stared at me I was so scared. He told me I was his and that I would always be his. Then....he reached out to to...touch me. Thats when I started screaming." She glanced away like she was hiding something and I could sense her guilt about lying.

"Bella its okay you can tell me what happened." I said softly. She let out a soft sob.

"He....he violated me with....with his hands." She whispered. "He made me tell him that I was his that I would always be his. H-he must have smelled you our heard your thoughts she he yanked his hands away just a second before you burst in the door." She was crying by the end of the sentence and her speech was slurred. I pulled her into my lap and held her gently. Fucking Bastard. If his siblings didn't kill him. I was going to . Bella had drifted into a deep sleep. I lay her back on my bed and walked downstairs the others were back.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"He got away." Rosalie muttered.

"What do you mean he got away?" I asked angrily."Damn it."

"Do you know what happened?" Alice asked me.

"Yes I know what happened." I snapped at her. "Do you?"

"Yes I saw her telling you. I just didn't know if it had happened yet." Alice said quietly.

"Do they know?" I said nodding my head to the others. Alice shook her head. "Maybe you should tell them. Let them know what kind of _man _there _brother _is. Take care of Bella please. I have a fucking Jack ass to hunt down."

"Kaleb hes fast." Alice said quietly.

"Yeah well I have had a few encounters with Jane and Alec Volturi." I said walking out the door.

* * *

**Sorry That I haven't updated in a few days. Reviews are very appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella is human.**

* * *

Kalebs POV

I quickly followed his scent. A smirk crossed my features. I followed him to a clearing, where I also faintly smelled Bella's scent. He stood know in the middle of the clearing.

"You fucking jackass." I said loudly. "I'm going to kill you."I started by using the power I had gained from Alec, cutting off his senses. I moved closer and as I did so I let Jane's power take over. Slowly letting the pain wash over him. I smiled. Then I was right in front of him. I snapped his neck tearing his head off. I slowly ripped him in to shreds enjoying his screams of terror and pain. I gathered the pieces in a pile and light them on fire. I sat there watching it burn.

Bellas POV

I sobbed quietly as I lay on Kaleb's bed. Why did he have to after Edward? What if he got hurt? I couldn't stand the thought of Kaleb getting hurt because of me. He had been gone since before I had woken up. What if Edward had killed him? As this thought ran through my head another sob racked my body. I suddenly felt some next to me wrapping there arms around me.

"Shh Bella," Kaleb's voice flowed into my ears.

"Kaleb," I breathed quietly. A wave of relief rushed through me and I clung to him. Neither of us said a word.

"You could have been killed," I whispered breaking the silence. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that he needed to die. That damn bastard." Kaleb said anger leaking into his voice. "Thats what I did. He can't hurt you anymore." I let this news sink in. Edward was dead. I wasn't sure what to feel. Sad? Relieved? Happy even? I glanced over my shoulder at Kaleb. We were close. So close to each other. If one of leaned toward the other we would be kissing. I leaned forward slightly when the door open with a loud bang. I jumped and looked at the door to see Emmett standing there I frowned. Damn vampire.

"How nice of you to knock Emmett." I said slightly angry. "I could have been changing or something." Emmett smirked. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Jack ass." I yelled at him. He laughed at me easily dodging the pillow. I could hear Kaleb chuckling quietly. "Get the hell out Emmett." Emmett frowned as he walked out. Kaleb quickly pulled my face to his and kissed me softly.

"Before there was another interruption." He said softly and pressed his lips to mine again. Kissing Kaleb was the most magical thing I had ever experienced. He gently held me to him pulling away. This time I pressed my lips to his. He gently sucked on my bottom lip. Suddenly there was a roar of applause from behind us and we jumped apart. There stood Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. I frowned as blood flooded my cheeks.

"Damn vampires." I muttered as I buried my face in Kaleb's chest. A laugh erupted from them. I looked at Alice and frowned. I slowly plotted to burn all her clothes. She must have seen this coming.

"No Bella please please please don't." Alice begged. "Your so evil for a human." I laughed at her. Kaleb must have read her thoughts because he was laughing. I smiled softly at him. He grabbed my hand and suddenly no one else was there but Kaleb. The others left the room and suddenly a tear streaked down my face.

"Bella..." He said softly. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Bella hes gone theres nothing for you to be afraid of anymore," He said softly mistaking my fear.

"No Kaleb. I'm scared of you." I whispered and hurt flickered in his features. "Because you hold the power to hurt me. I don't mean physically I mean emotionally. I like you too much. I'm afraid of being hurt."

* * *

**Sorry That I haven't updated in a few days. Reviews are very appreciated. **


End file.
